love equation
by alicebaskerville05
Summary: Story about Naruto turn into a girl because of someone underestimate himself. He try to be a famous artist to defected Sasuke Uchiha in acting world.


CHAPTER 1

Location : University Konoha - Theatre Room

All drama students assembled in front of their lecturer. Naruto's gaze fell upon the teacher, Kurenai while hurriedly entering the class from behind.

"Naru here!". His senior called him.

" Senior Nagato, why did Madam ask all the students to assemble?". Naruto asked his senior in a curious tone.

"Oh, I heard we are to do a task about which she's going to tell us now thus asked us to gather here. I don't know about the task so let's just wait and see". Replied Nagato while looking at the lecturer.

**"Everyone pay attention to what I'm going to tell you now. Today we received a notice from Dean University. They said they want to test all the Drama Course Students. So I asked you all to gather for explaining the test". **Said the lecturer while holding a bunch of papers by her hand.

"Excuse me Madam, what is this test for?". Asked Nagato

**"This test is an important test which will help you score higher in this semester's exams. All you need to do is a short drama" **

"A short drama?". Asked Nagato.

**"Yes, a short drama. I'm giving these papers to everyone, read it to get detailed information about the test" **said the teacher while passing out the papers.

**Notice**  
**No.123****Drama Assignment****20/3/2015**

I hereby inform all the drama course's students that they are to do an assignment for this semester.

**Task : Choose a Short Drama from the followings**:  
(1)Snow White  
(2)Beauty and The Beast  
(3)My Girlfriend is a Nine Tailed Fox.  
All students must take part in this test. Disciplinary actions will be taken against the students who'll not be involved in this test and 20 marks will be deducted from each of them from their semester's result. **Instruction: **Make a group of 20 members and choose a drama according to your choice for your group.  
Lecturer of Drama Course  
Kurenai  
Countersigned by the principal.

Naruto read the paper and then held the paper against his face.

"What's wrong Naru?" asked Nagato while standing beside him.

"Nothing, I was just wondering which drama to do." Said Naruto while staring at Nagato with his ocean blue eyes.  
"Oh, then why don't you join my group Naru? I've decided to make a group and we'll do 'My Girlfriend is a Nine Tailed Fox' drama. It'll be interesting." Said Nagato with a gentle smile.  
"Let me think, I'll let you know later senior" Replied Naruto  
"Sure, I'll wait for you to join my group" said Nagato. He then went away to recruit members for his group.

"What should I do? The 1st and 2nd topics are common" Naruto murmured to himself.

"Naru wanna join my group?". Asked Deidara hoping for Naruto to join his group.

"Senior, which drama is your group going to perform?".

" 'Beauty and The Beast' Come on Naru, join us". Said Deidara.  
"Let me think, I'll join yours if I am interested" answered Naruto with a smile. He then went to his bench and sat and started wondering again. He needs to join a group soon or else his seniors are going to keep bugging him

"Naru are you done thinking yet?" asked Nagato and sat on bench in front of Naruto's bench

"No…" Replied Naruto, resting his chin on his palm.

"So you wanna join my group?" enquired Nagato  
"I don't know… But why do you want me to join your group senior?" Asked Naruto out of curiosity.  
"You see my group is different from other groups as we are going to do this unique historical drama 'My Girlfriend is a Nine Tailed Fox' which is relates to different dimensions, the fox's world that is according to my research. I thought you'd find it interesting so wanted you to join" Replied Nagato with a cheeky smile, trying to make Naruto join his group.  
"It is interesting but I think it's a difficult drama so I'm hesitant to join your group" Naruto pouts adorably.

"**Attention please, I'd like to inform you that the drama test is going to be held today at 2pm so please get your groups ready as fast as you can" **announced the lecturer.

"What?! Today?! But we were just told about the drama! We don't have enough time to practice!" The students started creating a racket.

**"Stop complaining, this assignment is to test your abilities. It is to know how much have you learnt this far."**

"Wahh!" all students are troubled.

"Did you hear that Naruto? The test is today! You must hurry up and decide!" Said Nagato  
"Ok! I'll join your group senior!" Replied Naruto suddenly.  
"That's just what I was waiting for!" smirked Nagato  
"Huh? I wonder what is senior thinking. Anyways, all that matters is my assignment" Naruto said to himself.

**" Every group please write the name of the drama you are about to do with the list of members of each group respectively. I need to submit it to the judges" **announced the lecturer

"Naru I'm going to submit the group info now" saying that Nagato left Nagato to see the lecturer.  
_**A few minute later,**_

Nagato came to his group and handed over 20 copies of the script to Conan and asked her to pass them to everyone. Conan passed them to everyone.

"Everyone got their script?". Nagato asked his group's members"  
"We got it, you can continue" everyone replied.  
"As you can see, the drama which we are going to do, 'My Girlfriend is a Nine Tailed Fox', isn't an easy drama, so I want you all to read your scripts carefully. After that Conan will go around asking you guys to draw chits from the box, we are going to decide everyone's characters by drawing chits, you are to do the role of the character whose name will be written on your chits respectively" Explained Nagato.  
"Eh? We'll decide by drawing lots? Isn't it better to decide by ourselves? Everyone wondered.  
"Well It's more fun to do it this way, now stop asking questions and concentrate on reading the scripts"  
"Nagato, is it alright to decide the characters by drawing chits? We need someone competent to do the fox's role you know." Conan whispered to Nagato  
"Obviously I know that, Naru is going to do the fox's role" replied Nagato while looking at Naruto  
"Eh? Naru? Have you told him about it? How are going to convince him to do it?" asked Conan.  
"I have a plan, I wont be putting the chit having the fox's name in the box, you'll first make everyone draw their chits except Naruto and then put the fox's chit in the box secretly before asking him to draw the chit. Ok?" said Nagato and Conan nodded to it.  
"Are you all done reading the script?". Asked Nagato loudly.

"Yes we are" everyone replied.  
"No, but we still think we should decide about the lead character ourselves" said a member.  
"Don't worry it'll be just fine, now Conan go and let everyone draw a chit" Conan started going to everyone with the chits box.

"So this drama is about a nine tailed fox appearing as very beautiful and seductive woman and about the man who unintentionally unsealed her. To repay him the nine tailed fox wants to fulfill his wish" Naruto told to himself. Suddenly Conan appears in front of Naruto after putting the fox's chit in the box according to Nagato's plan. Naru please draw the chit now. Naruto drew a the last chit in the box and he got stunned after looking at the character's name written on the paper.  
Nagato went to Naruto and asked, "So? Which character did you get?"  
"The nine tailed fox….! Wait! This means I'll have to do a woman's role?! No ways!" said Naruto.  
"Why not? You like unique type of roles no? This character is so different from others, she has such great power and she's ferocious too! You like this type of characters right?" Said Nagato  
"Yeah! But this is a woman's role! I'm a guy! How can I do it? Please change my role senior!" replied Naruto.  
"It can't be changed anymore Naru, we've already decided to decide the characters by drawing chits and it's done now, there won't be any meaning to it if we in the end decide on the lead character ourselves plus its your fault to be the last one to draw the lot. Moreover what about your result? Wont it be hampered if you don't take part in the drama?" replied Nagato in a strict manner.  
"Ok, I'll do it. I'll act as a woman for the first and last time in my life" Pouted Naruto  
Nagato smiled and shuffled his hair and said, "Good boy. I know you can do this. You don't give up easily. You won't give up just because you are to do a woman's role" said Nagato.

Like that Naruto agreed to do the role of the nine tailed fox and all the groups started practicing their respective dramas

_**University Theatre Main Hall **_

All students from different courses gathered to see the performances of the drama students. In front of the stage, there are two men sitting on the chairs. One of them was middle aged. All the female students in theatre's main hall started screaming seeing a young, charming, raven haired guy.

"Kyaa!..it's Sasuke Uchiha. He so handsome guy!".

Sasuke walked towards the stage while waving to his fans.

"Why are you late?" Asked Neji

"Hn, I don't think I'm late today". Sasuke smirked.

"Am I late sir?" Sasuke asked his Director.

"Of-course you're not I'm glad to see you here" replied the director with a big smile on his face, he couldn't say anything as his artist hardly joins any function if invited.

"I thought you're not coming. What made you to change your mind?" Neji who was sitting beside him, glanced at Sasuke with curiosity about why an arrogant guy like him who never attends any function would come here.

"No special reason. I am free today so I decided to come here and join the jury for the drama assignment as my director asked me to". He glared at his director.

"He came here because I forced him to." Said the director with a smile and then looked away as someone was coming."

"Mr. Asuma, thank you for coming here" Said Kurenai and shook her hand with him.

"It's my pleasure to be invited to come here by you". Replied Asuma.

"Here, these are the lists of the members of the respective groups" Kurenai handed the papers to Asuma each of which contained the members' list of the respective groups with the characters' names whom they were about to act as mentioned beside each member and which group was going to perform which drama was also mentioned in the papers"

"Oh, thank you". Asuma grabbed the papers and looked at them.

"Asuma, I better go now, I have a work to do and then must return to my students as fast as I can as the drama performances will start in about 5mins" said Kurenai

"Sure, go ahead" replied Asuma and Kurenai left to back stage.

_**In back stage**_

"Why are there so many people in the hall?! Can't believe that they're all here to see our performance. I'm so nervous!" Said Deidara while peeping at the hall from behind the curtains to Nagato.

"Nervous? Why? " Nagato also peeped and saw someone he knows at the bottom stage.

"Is that Mr Asuma? The great Director in Konoha?". Why is he here? Or maybe…" Nagato was unable to finish his statement as his lecturer interrupted him.

"He will be one of the judges today so don't waste your time and go prepare for the performance".

"JUDGE?!" both of them shouted, making all the spectators from the hall look at back stage.

"Correct. Now stay with your groups. The performances will start in 2mins" said the lecturer

"What happened?" asked Conan while staring at Nagato

"I will telling you later…where is Naru?" Asked Nagato while searching for Naru.

"Naru is in fitting room with our group. You must change your clothes too". Conan started pushing Nagato from back to take him to the fitting room

"Naru are you done wearing the costume?" Naruto's senior asked him from outside the fitting room.

"I'm done…but I look like a girl in this costume. I am embarrassed to come out" replied Naruto from inside the fitting room

"Come on, we don't have much time".

"Okay, but make sure you don't laugh at me when you see me like this" Naruto warned his senior while slowly opening the door. His senior was startled.

"Cuuute!". His senior started to pinch his cheek and hug him.

"Senior hurt"! Naruto grumbled.

"I'm sorry Naru, you look so adorable as a girl that I can't help myself. Let me put some makeup on your face". Said his senior and brought her makeup equipment.

"I don't want any makeup. Just some lip gloss will do". Said Naruto

"Okay" His senior putted some lip gloss on Naruto's lips.

"Thank you. Now I must practice my lines" saying that Naruto left and went to a silent place to get into acting mood.

"**Everyone, time's up. I want all the groups to assemble in front of me" **Ordered ther lecturer to her students before the performance started. All drama students assembled in front of Kurenai.

"Where is Naru? I can't see him". Asked Nagato when Kurenai ordered them to gather.

"Over there" replied his friend on seeing him. Nagato sighed in relief to know that Naruto didn't leave the theatre.

"**Group number 1 you can go now" **Ordered Kurenai. Group one went to the stage and started performing their drama. The three judges, Asuma, Neji and Sasuke looked at their performance carefully and wrote something on papers.

"Naru, are you all right? Are you nervous?" Asked Nagato to Naruto who was sitting on the floor.

"No. I memorized my role well. When is our drama starting senior?" asked Naruto while gazing at Nagato with his blue eyes.  
"After group 1 finishes performing" replied Nagato. He was dazzled with Naruto's beauty.

_**After 30 minutes**_

"I liked your performance but something was missing in it. You can do better by practicing and improving your skills" Asuma commented and wrote something down on a paper.

"Like Mr. Asuma said, you need to improve yourselves. You can do better" said Neji looking at the performers.

"Terrible. Is that called acting? I hope I'll get to see a better performance than this next" said Sasuke while glancing at them with a cold look. Asuma and Neji looked at Sasuke with astonishment. They were startled.

_**Back stage,**_

"So cruel. How can someone like him be the judge?" said one of Nagato's group's member. All the members of the group 2 were getting nervous after hearing Sasuke's comment.

"**Nagato next is your group's turn. Gather all your members and be ready. You have 5minutes. Don't be late okay?" **said Kurenai to Nagato

"Yes Madam". Nagato gathered all the members and advised them before the performance. Naruto still seemed uncomfortable with his knee lever white dress and wig.

"Naruto are you ready to perform?" Asked his senior

"I'm ready!" Said Naruto with high spirit. _"I must finish this work nicely". _His face started looking serious.

"**Group number 2, you can go now. Do your best".** Said Kurenai

All the spectators looked at Nagato's group as they entered the stage.

"You're group number 2. Your short drama is My Girlfriend is Nine tails Fox. Okay, you can start now". Ordered Asuma.

Audio voice: _**"In one early morning a young man, Yusuke was jogging in the park. Suddenly, a sparkling light appeared before him and he went after it. The light grew bigger and bigger and then overlapped him, taking him to a different dimension."**_

He slowly opened his eyes. "Where am I?" He stood up and looked around. On seeing a dazzling beautiful woman, he approached her and tried to touch her but was unable to as she opened her eyes.

"W..who are y..you?". Asked Yusuke with shaking voice.

"You can see me? Oh.. finally! I was able to bring you here" She squatted in front of him, resting her chin on her palms and stared at him with an innocent look but her evilness was shown as her desires took control of her. Yusuke slowly backed off when he felt something strange about her act.

"If you want to live. Release me from here" saying that, the woman glared at Yusuke.

"Y..you are demon! Please don't eat me". Yusuke pleaded, kneeling down in front of her.

"I mean no harm, just release me from here if you cherish your life and I'll let you go" The woman went closer to Yusuke and touched his face with her hand.  
" tell me do" said Yusuke averting his eyes as he was too scared to look at her.

"You see that seal around that tree? Take it off and I'll let you go" Said the woman, pointing her finger on the tree.

"Okay". Yusuke went to the tree and broke the seal off

"I'm free!" She felt happy as her tails appeared from her back.

"Can I go now?". Asked Yusuke

"You can go, but I must repay you for your kindness" replied the woman with a gentle smile.

"No need, please just send me back to my world" begged Yusuke.

"Sure" She clapped her hands and Yusuke was sent back to his world.

"I'm back! Yes! I'm back" shouted Yusuke and returned to his home.

**The curtains slowly got closed for the next scene.**

"Neji, what do you think about that girl who is acting as the nine tails?" asked Asuma. He was interested in how she'd perform next.

"She is performing unexpectedly well. I can feel what she wants to show through are acting" replied Neji in a satisfied tone.

"I can't find her name in the list". Asuma said looking at the paper.

"We can know it after the performance is over" said Neji

"Sasuke, what do you think about that girl?". Asked Asuma to Sasuke.

"Nothing special" He laid his back on the chair and crossed his arms.

"_It's so difficult to get praised from Sasuke" _ Both of thought themselves.

_**Back stage. **_

"Naru, good job. Now is part 2. You can do it". Nagato whacked his back softly, encouraging him.

"Thanks senior". Replied Naruto, waiting for his turn to enter the stage.

Audio voice : **"In Yamada House, Yusuke was sleeping soundly on his bed, unknown about the presence of the demon woman" **  
"Yusuke, Yusuke? Why is he not waking up? She pouted and went closer to him. She poked his cheek with one hand's finger while lying on the bed beside him, resting her chin on the other hand.  
Yusuke slowly opened his eyes and asked, "Who are you?" he was still half asleep.

"You don't remember me? Then, let me show you something" The woman showed her tails to Yusuke.

"YOU!...DEMON!" shouted Yusuke in fear, while grabbing his pillow and moving away.

"Don't be afraid…I don't want to harm you" She stood up on the floor, in front of him and then sat on his bed again.

"Please…go…" begged Yusuke while hugging his pillow.

"Yusuke! Are you okay?!" Asked his parents from outside his bedroom.

"I'm okay!" Replied Yusuke while trying to hide the woman. When his parents left he glanced on the woman and asked in a low voice, "What do you want from me?".

"I don't know why am I here. After you saved me from the seal I got stuck in your world" She started weeping and made it rain outside.

"Okay, Okay, don't cry I'll help you, please let me sleep now. I'll see what I can do for you tomorrow" Said Yusuke, patting her back gently.

"Thank you. I'll see you tomorrow then." Saying that she vanished.

"She's just so stunningly beautiful. But truthfully she's a demon, I must keep that in my mind" Yusuke said to himself

Next day Yusuke was going to his university and hid immediately on hearing the woman's voice. She came from behind and putted her hand on his shoulder, startling Yusuke.

"What are you doing here?" Yusuke turned around. She grabbed his collar and pulled him closer to her.

"Are you trying to escape from me?" she asked

"No. I want to attend lecture. Why would I try to run away from you…" Replied Yusuke,

"Oh, that must be it. You wouldn't pretend not to see or hear me, right? Until unless you want to die that is

"Of course not! I want to live!" replied Yusuke

"Good. Last night you said you'd help me, so you must" she said and suddenly her stomach started grumbling. She gazed at Yusuke with her blue eyes.

"Are you hungry?" asked Yusuke. She nodded. "Ok, I'll treat you. What do you want to eat?" he asked.

"Meat" she replied.

"Meat? You know, it's expensive!" Yusuke replied with a startled tone.

"So, you want me to eat you?" She touched his chest with her finger.

"I'll treat you today but not again, got it?" Said Yusuke after gulping. She nodded and smiled at him.

"Why is this happening to me? I must be careful about what I tell her" Yusuke thought to himself.

At the restaurant, Yusuke ordered a meat dish and stared at the woman while she was eating.

"Can I ask you something" He asked. She just nodded and kept eating.

"How do you know my name?" he enquired.

"I heard it when others called you" she stopped eating and glanced at him.

"Okay… so… what is your name?" asked Yusuke

"I don't have a name, everyone calls me demon as I am a nine tailed fox" saying that she started eating again.

"I can give you a name" Yusuke said and made the women look at him. "Your name is…Kyu,…Kyubi!" he said. Yusuke leaned his back on the chair and stared at her.

"Kyubi... I like it. You're the first person to give me such a beautiful name. Thank you". She gave butterfly kiss on his cheek and smiled at him, making Yusuke blush.

…..

**POV Sasuke**

Sasuke focused on the last scene of the drama. He was enchanted by Naruto's acting. Her acting was so real. It seemed as if she was really enduring the pain when her boyfriend killed himself to follow her. Naruto was able to show Kyu's pain as her boyfriend lied dead on her lap and her joy when the god accepted Kyu's wish for her boyfriend's life from her pure heart. Naruto expressed Kyu's feelings brilliantly. Sasuke was captured by Naruto's performance. "I never thought that there would be such a talented person in the drama course. I thought she's just like the other students but no, she's truly an amazing girl." Sasuke said to himself.

**End POV**

….

Short drama My girlfriend is a Nine Tailed Fox ends with Kyu kissing Yusuke and bidding him farewell before leaving. The audiences clapped as the performers bowed in front of the judges, then stood waiting for their comments. Some of the audiences were crying because of the drama.

"That was one of the most brilliant performances I've ever seen. The feelings and meaning of the drama was expressed well. Good work everyone, you have done well with your excellent teamwork. Especially you Kyu, you were so into the character of the Kyubi that you really seemed like one. I give you 99 points for your performance." Complimented Asuma.

"Thank you". Naruto and his group bowed as Asuma finished commenting_. "He is calling me Kyu? Well whatever. All that matters is that I got good marks". _Naruto whispered to himself.

"Same like Asuma said, your performance was remarkable. This is the first time I saw a short drama to be changed from its original story. The meaning of the story was shown excellently. Especially you Kyu, that was really a great performance" said Neji while clapping.

"Thank you". Naruto and their member group bowed to Neji and everyone was waiting for Sasuke's comment, including the judges.

"What I want to say is, your performance is not bad. Compared to group 1, your performance was able to attract me successfully. Especially you Kyubi" said Sasuke

"Me?". Naruto gazed at Sasuke and pointed his at himself.

"Yes you. I don't know who you are but I can't avert my eyes when you're performing" said Sasuke.

"Sasuke, your conclusion is?". Asked Asuma.

"Actually, I don't like this drama as it's not of my type but I don't understand how can you perform this drama so well when you have such short time to practice for your performance. Maybe it's that beautiful face of yours which attracted us all audiences." Said Sasuke.

Naruto didn't like to be mistaken as a girl so he tried to tell that he's a boy but he was unable to do so as Sasuke didn't let him speak.

Sasuke turned to the audiences and asked, "Do you all agree that this girl is extremely beautiful?"

"Yes, She is so beautiful…" all the audiences replied.

"See, it's your face that made the drama interesting" said Sasuke.

"But.." Naruto was again unable to tell that he's actually a guy when Sasuke said,"I'll give you 95 points for your performance".

"_Damn it, who is that guy and why is he trying make me angry?!". _Naruto grumbled and glared at Sasuke.

"Naru bow now". Nagato held Naruto's head and made him bow. The audiences started to clap as their group was exiting the stage.

"_Do all the judges think that I'm a girl?"_ Naruto whispered to Nagato while leaving the stage.

"_Naru everything is fine, our group scored the highest thanks to you"_ Nagato leaned his shoulders to Naruto as they left the stage.


End file.
